Transición
by beautiful-sadness
Summary: [One-shot]. Odias no poder transformarte. Pero más odias soñar con él.


Después de muchos meses de ausencia, por fin he tenido tiempo de escribir este pequeño one-shot. Escribir para no olvidar la costumbre, supongo.

En fin, espero que les guste.

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, como de costumbre.

**Transición.**

Tú no te puedes transformar.

Por más molesta que estés, por más furia que contengas, simplemente no puedes. Es un asco, en ocasiones, ser mujer. Más cuando provienes de una familia guerrera, con una madre muy independiente pero una abuela demasiado sobreprotectora. Tu otro abuelo no es de gran ayuda, intentando mimarte en cuanto se presenta la ocasión.

"Genial, otra muñeca". Piensas con desgano cuando abres su enésimo regalo. No, no hay motivo; seguro su cuenta bancaria está tan gorda que ha pensado darle un pequeño, pequeñito, pellizco. Minúsculo.

Minúscula te sientes tú, cuando tu tío, tu padre y tu abuelo entrenan. Peor cuando los visita el señor Vegeta y Trunks. Te sientes frágil y débil y odias sentirte así. Pero, eres niña, y por más que intentes no podrás alcanzar su poder. ¿Es eso discriminación?, y si no, ¿qué es?

Sueltas un bufido, haciéndote el fleco para un lado. No es culpa de la naturaleza, ni de tus genes, ni de tus padres. Ni siquiera es culpa tuya, pero parece castigo. Entrenas y entrenas y tu cabello sigue igual de negro que siempre. Crece, eso sí, desbordándose cada cierto tiempo.

Tú no te puedes transformar.

Por ende, no te dejan pelear contra los enemigos. No del todo. Por ser la consentida, por ser la niña. Algo dentro de ti se enorgullece de obtener un trato especial, de ser notada y mimada y poder ser dulce. Luego ves los golpes y cicatrices que son testigos de las victorias de los tuyos. Triunfos que jamás podrás tener. En esas ocasiones, te vas directamente a tu cuarto, sin cenar.

El apetito sí se hereda. Imagínate. A media noche no puedes más y bajas por un plato, o más, de comida. Tu abuela cocina genial, tú no. Y eso que eres mujer también. Los vestidos te quedan grandes y la ropa de niña ridícula; porque tienes trece y no eres ni lo uno ni lo otro. Estás creciendo, y lo odias.

Lo odias tanto como no poderte transformar.

Ese día en particular, después de enfadarte monumentalmente en la escuela, no puedes evitar buscar algo en la cocina. El refrigerador se encuentra casi vacío y tus padres no volverán hasta dentro de un par de horas; pero no tienes ganas de salir de casa así que esperas y ves la vida pasar. Eso hasta que él llega, alto y gallardo, entrando sin tocar la puerta; conoce demasiado bien el lugar, así que no hay problema. Intercambia palabras vacías contigo, preguntando por tu familia, las clases, el clima.

Odias las pláticas mundanas. Te aburren y te enfadas más de lo que ya estás, casi puedes jurar que sale fuego de tus ojos cuando lo miras sin interés en interactuar. Quizás él piensa lo mismo porque da un paso atrás y luego sonríe, rascándose la nuca en señal de disculpa. Te mira, la falda del uniforme aún puesta, la blusa probablemente más entallada, y sus ojos se abren un poco más de lo normal.

"¿Qué pasa?", pareces preguntar con la mirada, cuando él toma la iniciativa y en un manchón morado se inclina hacia ti, más de lo deseado, y apoya sus labios contra los tuyos. Te besa; sí, te besa. Tardas segundos en reaccionar, torpe y pequeña, pero besas también. Dudas, abriendo tus ojos y cerrándolos después. Pequeña, frágil, niña, mujer. Él te empuja y sientes como tu cabello se levanta, casi puedes ver tonos dorados mezclarse con los morados de él. Cabellos dorados, electrificantes, ojos azules. Te transformas, lo haces.

Entonces, el timbre de tu puerta suena y tienes que abrir los ojos para encontrarte sola, sentada a la mesa y sin nada que comer. ¿Cómo puedes soñar _eso _tan nítidamente? Culpas al hambre, enfadándote contigo misma por tener ese tipo de sueños, tan adultos para ti. Te da un poco de asco todavía, pero no puedes evitar tocarte los labios con los dedos. Tienes que encontrar un entretenimiento y pronto.

El timbre suena otra vez, así que vas y abres la puerta.

Un rubor se cuela en tus mejillas cuando descubres que es él.

**o.O.o.O.o**

No soy fan de la pareja, pero me pareció graciosa una situación así.

Si les gustó (o no), dejen un review!

Saludos y gracias por leer. =]


End file.
